Yokai Academy: The Loric Days
by Discordant Night
Summary: When the Monstrels take their attacks to America, Tsukune and the girls have no choice but to follow. Meanwhile in Japan, a group of alien figures launch an attack on Yokai Academy. Faced with the destruction of their school, and quite possibly the world, Tsukune and Moka turn to an unlikely group for help: The Last of the Loric.


**Ok guys, this is my first crossover story, so don't hate too much. Other than that, enjoy the first chapter!**

**- Discordian**

* * *

**(Yokai Academy, Japan)**

Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono ran. Behind them four other girls followed, calling their names.

Tsukune panted. Running with Moka wasn't easy in the least bit.

The headmaster had called for him and the girls, begging for them to come as soon as possible. For the headmaster to beg was pretty bad.

Not only that, but if the leader of the school needed a human turned ghoul, a vampire, a succubus, a Yuki-onna and two witches, then the situation was worse than he could imagine.

He burst into the headmaster's chambers to see the exorcist and Moka talking to a strange man. Both men turned to him, halting their speech.

Tsukune bowed before speaking. "I apologize for interrupting, Headmaster-sama, but you called for me?"

The headmaster turned to Tsukune and beamed. "Yes, I did. Are the others on their way?"

Tsukune glanced behind him; the girls were sprinting down the hall, all except Kurumu Kurono, who had taken to flying.

He turned his attention back to the Sensei. "Yes sir, they are."

"Good. We will wait until they arrive to talk further.

The headmaster waved his hand and a set of chairs appeared in front of them. Motioning for them to sit, they waited patiently for the others to arrive.

Within minutes the harem had entered and was bowing before the two men. "You called, headmaster?"

"Yes, please sit."

The girls straightened and each aimed for a seat, vying for the spot closest to Tsukune until Moka snapped.

"Quit your bickering and sit already! Headmaster-sama didn't call us here to fight over Tsukune!" She sighed, a sign of her exasperation.

The girls all sat down, settling for a seat behind their chosen lover. Moka, now satisfied, turned to their elder. "Please continue, Ojii-san."

To the latter arrival's surprise, the visitor, not the headmaster, spoke.

"Thank you, Miss Akashiya." He turned to face the yokai gathered before him.

"I am Pittacus Lore, one of the last of my kind. I understand that you six have prevailed over many hardships, particularly the group known as Fairy Tale." Nods went around the room.

"Akashiya Moka, with your bravery in the face of danger and the danger of your beloved. Kurono Kurumu, with your illusionary tactics and expertise in dreams. Sendo Yukari, with your display of magic and knowledge beyond years. Shirayuki Mizore, with your teamwork and love. Tojo Ruby, with your expertise in spells and transformations." He nodded to each of the girls in turn, acknowledging their feats within the past few months.

He turned to Tsukune last. "And finally Aono Tsukune, the unintentional Yokai."

Tsukune flinched at this remark. "Please, don't remind me."

Pittacus smiled softly. "I know what you have gone through, Tsukune. I have seen your progress and strong will. Fighting an opponent many times your strength, now that takes courage. Putting yourself in harms way for the ones you love, that is true love. And most of all, bearing the burden of your true form, that takes something not even the Elders of my world have."

Tsukune gulped. "And what might that be, sir?"

The reply was a whisper, one meant only for him. "Power."

The yokai were confused. Surely the headmaster didn't call them in so someone could congratulate them.

"Headmaster, if you will have it, I wish to speak to these children alone."

The headmaster nodded and left the room, shutting the doors behind him. Only the Yokai and the Elder were left.

"I have not had you called here for simple praise, my young Yokai. I have much to tell you, and so little time."

_"What is happening, elder?"_ Moka's Rosario flashed, her inner self speaking.

"Much is occurring, young one. But not anything you can help me with. However, there will come a time when you will be faced with a choice. What you do will determine your fate, all of your fates. You will be faced with danger in the days to come, and you shall meet with enemies you know nothing of. "

The girls looked to each other. Finally Ruby spoke.

"What do you mean, ojii-sama?"

The man coughed violently before continuing. "I do not know, child. I have lived too long to know what anything means now." Another fit of hacking coughs shook the Loric Elder.

"I do know that when the day comes that you need more than you have, look to the Numbers. Look to Four."

The students were more than baffled by his message. Before they could ask what he meant though, he doubled over in a final fit of coughs, blood streaming from his mouth.

"Headmaster!" Ruby called. "You three," she pointed to Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu. "Try to ease his pain. Mizore, come with me." She turned to go.

"Should I inject him with some of my blood?" Moka asked.

"No. We don't know what it might do to him." Tsukune responded.

Ruby and Mizore left the others to take care of the strange man and marched out the doors into the hall, breaking into a run.

"Mizore, ice clones please." the witch asked.

"Yes." The yuki-onna created three clones of herself and gave them instructions: find the headmaster and take him to the man.

"I hope we find him in time." Ruby muttered. "He may already be beyond healing."

* * *

**(Somewhere in America)**

John Smith and the rest of the Garde exited the Lecture Hall in Nine's penthouse suite at the John Hancock Center. They'd just gone through a rigorous training program, one designed to test their strength to the maximum ability.

Sarah Hart rubbed her arm, the bruises from their latest Capture-the-Loric-Flag game beginning to show.

"Do you have to be so violent, Nine? Remember, I'm only human." Sarah shot toward the Garde walking on the ceiling.

"Eh, it's not my fault you're human." Nine retorted.

They entered the front room of the suite and stopped.

"Anyone else see the priest in the middle of the room?" Marina, Number Seven, asked.

"Yeah, we see him Marina." Six replied.

The man in white smiled and spread his arms. "Ah, I've been waiting for you. Please, don't be alarmed."

Four took a defensive stance. "Why shouldn't we be alarmed? After all, the only ones that should be able to pass that door is us." He gestured to the group gathered behind him. "Who are you?"

The man laughed softly, a chilling sound that made everyone present shudder. "Why, a friend, of course. Pittacus sent me."

The Garde gasped. "You mean he's alive?" Eight asked.

"Last I knew." the man replied. "Anyways, that's not what is important. The important thing is that I know where your enemies are right now. The Moogs, I think they were called?"

"Mogs, not Moogs. Go on." Nine snapped.

"Anyways, your enemies are in Japan, waiting to strike."

"Why would they strike there? We're in America, not Japan!" Marina asked.

"Right you are, my dear. But ever stop to think that maybe they don't have enough followers to strike here?" The confused looks on their faces told him he was right. "Well, in Japan there is a school for.. gifted people, like myself, Yokai Academy. An army of immense sizes could be gathered there, and none would be able to stop it. Combine that power with your enemies..."

He trailed off, leaving each to imagine for themselves what might happen.

Four nodded. "That would be bad."

"Indeed."

The man suddenly bent double over, clutching his head. "I must get back to my school. Something has happened."

"What can we do to stop the Mogs?" Four asked.

"I don't know, child. Just remember that when the time comes in which all hope seems lost, look for a vampire."

With the final words, he vanished from the room.

"Look for a vampire? What the hell?" Eight managed.

"I don't know guys, but I think we should check the computers." Four's leadership was taking over.

Nods went around the room reluctantly.

**(Time Skip: 2 Hours Later)**

Malcome and Sam Goode entered the room to find the Garde clustered around the computers they used to monitor Mog activity. Four looked from one screen to the next, while Nine paced the ceiling. Ella was shifting ages nervously.

"Um guys, mind telling me what's going on?" Sam looked to each of the resistance members, trying to piece together what was happening. "Are we under attack?"

"Far from it, if the readings on the screen are to be believed." Marina said, not taking her eyes off the computer.

"Alright... What did I miss?"

"We had a little run-in with a strange priest guy an hour or two ago, and if what he said is true, we may be in for even worse than Mogadorians."She shuddered, not wanting to give credence to the thought that something more evil than Mogadorians could exist. "He said that an army could be gathered at something called Yokai Academy, whateeer that is, and nobody could stop it."

Sam jumped. "Seriously? What could be worse than an army of Mogs?" Undeniable fear was creeping into his voice as he asked the question nobody wanted to answer.

A whisper came from behind the group, causing everyone to turn to the only real adult. "What was that, dad?" Sam inquired.

Malcome Goode looked up, then breathed a single word.

"Monsters."

* * *

**So guys, this is my first attempt at a crossover story, and I wanted to do it over something I thought would be extremely interesting. **

**R&R. Don't be afraid to be harsh; I can use all the help I can get.**

**-Discordian**


End file.
